


Almost 16 Years

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: One Moment in Time [1]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Almost 16 Years

Stepping off the Greyhound, you sighed. All you had with you was your backpack, and a couple small suitcases. Moving down the side of the bus, you collected your bags and made your way inside. Your heart was pounding so hard that you thought it was going to burst out of your chest. Chewing your lip, you managed to get through the crowd quickly, and find a bench right outside. Pulling out your phone, you called the taxi company that your mother had programmed in for you. You forced yourself to calm yourself before calling. 

* * *

Rick kissed Lori on the cheek as he entered the kitchen, stealing a piece of meat from the pan. He laughed when she swatted his hand away, his eyes lighting up. They’d been through some tough time, but they made it to the other side, stronger than ever. Lori was 21 weeks pregnant, and found out just days before that she was having a girl. Rick was excited, looking forward to having another child in the house.

Carl was iffy at first, but came around. He was determined to be the best big brother that he possibly could. Currently, he was making his way inside for dinner as Lori began serving it.

Rick washed his hands and sat with Carl, smiling over at his son. “So, how was school?” He asked.

He shrugged. “It was okay.” Lori smiled at him as she handed him a plate.

* * *

As the taxi drove you towards your destination, you stared out the window, music playing in your ears. You were beyond nervous, no idea how this would go. Something in your gut told you that things were about to be very different, and a bit difficult. The taxi came to a stop and you paid before slipping out, taking your luggage with you.

Staring at the house in front of you, you wanted to run far away. You wanted to throw up. Anything but be there at that moment. You had to do this, though. Finally, your beat up converse led you up the walkway, up the steps, to the front door. Your hand was shaking as you tapped your knuckles on the door.

* * *

They were in the middle of dinner when they heard the knock. “I’ll get it.” Lori told her boys as she got up. Moving through the house, she figured it was Shane. However she was surprised to see a young girl. She was in jeans with rips in them, beat up sneakers, a black hoodie with the hood half way over her head, and dark eyeliner around her bright blue eyes. “Can I help you?”

You chewed your lip, nodding slowly. “I-I’m lookin’ for a Rick Grimes?” You asked, your accent a lot thicker than anyone in town had.

She furrowed her brows at you, but nodded. It probably had something to do with work. Sighing, she turned and started to walk back to the kitchen. “Rick, there’s a young girl for you at the door.”

“Who?” He asked, wiping his mouth.

“I have no idea.” She told him, watching him move back the way that she came.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity between the time that the woman went back inside, until he came to the door. “Can I help you?” He asked, stepping out of the house. Something about her seemed familiar.

You took a deep breath. “My name is Y/N Y/L/N. My mother’s name is Y/M/N. and… You’re my father.” You were visibly scared.

He looked at her in shock, he hasn’t heard that name in years! He put one hand on his hip as he began pacing, the other wiping over his face. He was completely silent, which terrified you. “You’re kidding, right? I have seen her in–”

“Almost 16 years. I turned 15 last week.” You told him.

His face went pale. Another kid? How would Lori take this? And Carl. “Wait, where’s your mother?”

“She has cancer. It’s terminal. So, she sent me here.” You told him, pulling your backpack mode towards the front and pulling out an envelope. “Said to give you this.”

The woman came back, looking between the two of you. “So, what’s going in.” When Rick looked at her, she knew she wouldn’t like the answer.


End file.
